Who's Got a Match?
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Roy should've guessed that Ed could find a way to annoy him in a way no one else could. 8 RoyEd shuffle-drabbles


**A/N: I'm having a writer's block again so I thought writing these shuffle-drabbles would help. No regrets cuz this is the first time in a long time I'm actually satisfied with what I've written. I didn't have the time to really finish the last one but… oh well. These drabbles are not really connected with each other though I think 'White Flag' and 'Where'd You Go' could be connected.**

Papa Roach – Done With You

Ed doesn't really give a shit. Mustang can do whatever he wants! He can fuck around as much as the bastard wants to. Why would Ed care? He doesn't. He was just another fuck but then again… Mustang was nothing more for Ed either. Ed never thought about it as anything else. That'd only be fucking ridiculous. So Ed getting totally wasted has nothing to do with Mustang. And he doesn't hit the bastard who keeps flirting with everyone. And Ed really doesn't wake up in the morning next to Mustang… except that… he does. Fuck this, Ed curses.

**Pixies - Where Is My Mind?**

Ed doesn't know about Roy, all he knows is that he is so fucking high. The pot Havoc gave was pretty fucking awesome. Last time it was bad… but Ed doesn't want to remember that time. Because now is now and somehow Ed realizes for the first time that his hands are pretty fucking awesome… they're _hands_, for god's sake! Fingers and joints and everything! It's so awesome it's almost too much to take in.

Ed has raised his arms so he can stare at those awesome hands of his even better and then Roy comes up to him, smiling widely, relaxed and fuck, how can he be so beautiful? Roy grabs Ed's right hand and kisses the palm of it and it feels so good that somehow Ed can't resist, he presses his lips against Roy's and laughs – he's sure he tastes ash from Roy's lips. Laughs because it's the best damn kiss ever.

**Biffy Clyro - Who's Got a Match?**

Roy has almost gotten used to those stupid match-jokes he has to hear almost every single day. Especially his subordinates find them oh so funny… through the years Roy has learned to force a little laugh because he knows they get more satisfaction if he actually shows he's annoyed.

But Roy should've guessed that Ed could find a way to annoy him in a way no one else could. Because there he is, singing '_come on baby, light my fire_' and smirking at Roy. But Roy smirks back, when he thinks that he will definitely get his revenge on Ed later in the night.

**Lifehouse – Broken  
**  
Roy has lost everything. All he ever gained… was for nothing. He was so sure he could be great, that he could change things… that he could be _something_. Someone. Yes, that was once upon a time. But the prize was way too big. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't afford to lose anyone anymore only so he could reach his goal which seemed really nothing but meaningless when he thought about everyone who had mattered to him.

He missed Maes. With his every single cell. He had loved him and always would love him… how did it feel to lose the one you love? It was a pain Roy could never put into words.

But then… Ed came around. He made it easier to breathe. Easier to live. With Ed, Roy had finally learned to stop blaming himself. And the pain seemed to be bearable when Roy held on to Ed, tightly. It was almost too easy to bury all the agony he'd ever felt into Ed's arms. He understood. He loved. And that was all and more than Roy could ever ask for.

**Bright Eyes – Lover I Don't Have To Love**

Ed had no fucking idea where he was. Nor did he care. He was drunk and it felt good. Though he really needed something more to drink because there was this nagging feeling somewhere around his chest which made it hard to relax and enjoy and let everything go. That was exactly what Ed wanted. And needed.

So he didn't refuse when some random came up to him, giving him the _look_. The man tried to make small talk, asked his name but Ed silenced him with a kiss. He didn't need to know anything from that man. He only wanted to fuck. To forget.

And afterwards when Ed finally feeling the bliss of forget… he saw Roy. And that sad look in his eyes destroyed Ed's evening again. "Ed…"  
Ed turned around and ran so he wouldn't think for a second what he could've once had.

**Dido – White Flag**

"Well, I'm sorry but this is how it is. I'm still in love with you."  
Ed's glare was almost burning Roy's skin and Roy really wished he could have the power to tell Ed to stop looking at him like that, it only made Roy want him more, to want to tame the fire in him. He wished he could have the power to tell Ed to stop looking at him at all. To stop calling him, telling him to come over. To stop sleeping with him every now and then.

Roy almost laughed when he realized he was exactly what he thought he would never be. He was like a dog in a leash.  
He knew Ed had no intensions of leaving Winry and their kids. But even still… every time Ed called, Roy came as a well-trained dog. He had no power over Ed.

**Fort Minor - Where'd You Go**

Winry knew Ed had no intensions of coming back home. Yet it was so hard to accept that Ed wouldn't change his mind… it was too painful. So she was basically living a lie, telling her (_their_) kids every day that 'dad will come home soon.'

In her mind, Winry would keep on repeating the day when Ed suddenly, out of the blue, announced that he was in love. With another man. With Roy Mustang. That he would go to him. For Winry, it seemed like a nightmare. She really wished it was just a nightmare.

And now… she only waited for waking up. Even though she knew it would never happen.

**Regina Spektor – The Call**

Ed glanced at the gate and then back at Roy. Roy raised his hand and caressed Ed's cheek which surprised Ed because he didn't seem to care even though they weren't alone.  
"This isn't goodbye, Ed," he said and smiled and Ed smiled back because he knew Roy was right.  
"Besides… you're always with me. No matter where you go, what you do."  
Ed swallowed, feeling overwhelmed by Roy's words. Damn that bastard. Always had his way with words, unlike Ed… "Yeah… you too…"  
Roy laughed a bit.


End file.
